Monsters in Hollywood Arts
by JDT Productions
Summary: Based off of The Last Werewolf by mistead1988. Ch 4 has been edited. i read it again and realized i screwed up
1. Chapter 1

**Monsters in Hollywood Arts**

By JDT Productions

**I DO NOT own Victorious or the original storyline owned by milstead1988**

**3 days ago**

An older man in his early 50's had just gotten home. It is about 12:00, about a mile from the Vega residence. He walked onto the balcony facing the woods behind his house. He thought that he had seen something that dashed across his sight of view. The next thing that he thought he saw was now on the roof. It's weight cracking the shingles of the roof. He kept his eyes on the woods though. The monster on the roof pounced, breaking the man's spine. It devoured the man and ran back to its woods, its home.

**6 years ago**

It was around 7:00 in December and my dad and I had just finished fixing the engine in the Mustang that we were working on. My mom came in and invited me to go on a ride. I agreed. We took the back roads so we could go as fast as possible in our Porsche 911. We usually didn't go out at night, but Mom wanted to, so I didn't argue. We were driving when something around the size of an SUV jumped out in front of us. It snarled at us before flipping the German sports car. I was fine, just upside down. The glass from all of the windows were The large beast walked over to the car and clawed out the door, which went with little resistance. The beast started to bite my mom. I heard her scream in agony as the monster bit her and threw chunks of her onto the ground before eating them. After destroying her side that was towards the door, the monster pulled Mom out of the car, crushing her skull. It dragged the dead corpse of my mom onto the concrete and devoured it, leaving blood all over the tarmac. I looked around for something to help me defend myself if it attacked. I found some scissors. I gripped them for dear life. The monster stood on it's rear legs and stuck its head towards me, snapping its jaws. I stabbed the thing in the nose and it ran away. I heard sirens coming. I was able to get out of the totaled and bloodied Porsche. I kept the blood covered scissors on me. The LA police man introduced himself as David Vega. All I can remember telling him was "A giant wolf ate Mom." he looked at me like I was crazy.

**Jade's POV**

"I just want this day to be over." I said out loud and then Beck started to say "Why, did something hap… oh, I remember" "I just can't get my mom and Tori out of my head. I just need something else to think about, not them." I thought as I put some more sunscreen on. "Jade, seriously, what's up with all the sunscreen? You really need more sun, not less." Tori told me, with the small portion of truth in her voice. I just tried to ignore her, but all I could do was grip my scissors tighter. I stood up to walk inside when Tori asked "Why are you going in? It's perfect out here!" I just kept walking. I knew she followed me. I let her. Once we were safely inside, I went to my locker and grabbed my books for Sikowitz's class. Tori was still following me. I left my books on top of my locker. I walked into the closet that I always go to when I cant think straight. I let Tori follow me in. Once she got the guts to walk in, I turned to her, "You know stalking is rude, Tori" she smiled. I had to turn away. I don't know if I can control her. My natural urges to eat her now, but I just can't. I sat down and curled myself into a ball. Tori asked "What's wrong? Do I need to go get the nurse?" I managed to get the message out, "No…you…don't….I'm…. fine….just…go…" My fangs had now shown themselves. I looked at myself in my mirror, but remembered that I don't show up. I thought to myself "I really need to control myself around her. It's hard enough having to smell her… Just the thought of that makes me happy. Wait… What the hell is going on in my head? Am I really falling for TORI. I HATE the girl! The way she's always happy, always glowing, it just sickens me. Plus, how can someone stand wearing so many bright colors? I mean all she really wears is pink, yellow, and the occasional green or purple. Gods, I have to get her out of my head!" I finally let her scent leave the room for my fangs to retract. I got out of the closet and went to pick up my books. They weren't where I left them. "Great, this day really cant get any worst!" I said under my breath. I walked into the class. Sikowitz was to caught up in Tori and Beck acting like a bitching couple. "I wish I was up there, not Beck" I thought to myself. I just cant get her out of my head. It is driving me crazy. The bell rang. Everyone, except for Tori left. She walked over to me "What happened back there? You looked like a demon!" she told me. I let my human side over power me. "I'll tell you at my place, tonight. That way we're all safe." I told her. She just looked at me puzzled for a second, then she regained her peppy smile, "OK" she said. We went through the last of our day. I walked out and unlocked the doors of my 1967 Mustang Cobra. When my father and I restored it a few years ago, we had decided not to paint it white with blue stripes, although that was the car's original color. We painted it black with the decals and paint scheme in maroon. I started the engine and drove home. I got in my house to find my dad staggering drunk, again. "What are you doing back here, skank?" he told me I just ignored him and walked into my room. I threw down my backpack and texted Tori "See u in 1 hour" she texted back "k". I sat on my bed and thought about what to tell her.

**Tori's POV**

"Why did Jade act like she was possessed?" Is all I could think as I walked into my house. I didn't want to do my homework, so I picked up my acoustic guitar. I started to play "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift. I played for what seemed like an hour, but was only 10 minutes. I couldn't really think of a song to play on acoustic, so I grabbed my Gibson Les Paul Epiphone electric. I started to play "Come Together" by The Beatles. I played the chorus for a while. I stopped playing when Trina walked in. "What's the matter? Boy trouble?" she asked me. I told her the truth, somewhat. "No, girl trouble." she looked at me again and asked "Like, you think you love them, but you don't know how to tell them, or is someone picking on you?" I stared at her. She guessed it right off the bat. It confused me that she was so quick on getting something right, I mean she IS Trina. "The first one" is all I told her, with my head down low. She came over to my bed and sat down right next to me "Let me guess. It's the goth, isn't it?" again she was spot on, I nodded and asked her "How did you know?" she told me something about me not really talking to her much, but staring at her instead, which is true. I do stare at Jade sometimes. I looked at my phone again, 5:45, I gotta go. "Bye, Trina, see you later!" I told her as I stood up and left. Before I could leave, my dad had stopped me "I want you home by 8. That thing that ate Mr. Johnson is still out there." I agreed and went outside to my 2011 Dodge Charger R/T, which is black. My dad bought me it when I got straight A's all year. I drove the Hemi V8 as fast as I felt safe going. I arrived at Jade's house in 10 minutes. I got out and locked my car. I walked up the steps to Jades door. I knocked. It was answered by Jade who had just yelled "Shut up dad! You're drunk again!" she greeted me and led me back into her room, which was all black with Linkin Park, Korn, Skrillex, Slipknot, and Eminem posters everywhere. She told me to sit down on the bed, so I did. She sat ridiculously close to me. It felt good. She looked at me and her eyes dilated. There was an awkward silence in the room. I finally broke it up "Jade, why did you invite me over?" I asked, she told me "Because…" and she kissed me and said. "I wanted to tell you something" I was in shock because I had secretly wanted that. I asked her "Why did you kiss me?" she looked at me and was obviously nervous, just like me. I looked out of the window, I could tell I had 15 minutes before I had to get home. Jade finally told me something that I wasn't expecting. "Tori, I…I…think that I'm falling for you…" I looked at her and smiled, "I'm glad you asked first!" She looked surprised. "Wait, are you saying that you'd like to go on a date with me?" she asked. "Yes, I would, but not tonight, I have to leave here in like 10 minutes. But before I leave, tell me what had you so upset at lunch…" I asked her. The first part made her face light up, but the second part undid it. She told me of how her mother was killed by something that resembled a wolf. That took like 5 minutes, I had to go. I stood up and said "See you tomorrow, babe." and walked out of the room. I got in my car and drove home. I parked and went to my room. I had to climb out into the woods. I was in the middle of the woods when I changed. It was a full moon after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Jade's POV**I walked out the door to try and track down the monster that ruined my life. "When I find it, I will rip it limb for limb. Stupid werewolves always fuck things up." I thought to myself as I drove to the spot where it attacked. I was using myself as live bait. I would cut my arm, allowing the monster smell fresh meat and attack me. But this time, I can fight back. I waited for hours until I heard an extremely distant howl and a scream to follow. I knew it was another attack. I got scared. I shouldn't get scared. I drove home and fell into a light sleep.

**Somewhere in Russia (Translated)**

"Another vampire sighting in the States. The infestation is worse there since all of them flee here and go there. I think we should, Rachael." the man in the dark hoodie said to the girl sitting at the other end of the table. "I agree, JT, we should go and show the parasites what the Slayers can do…" told the man. They packed bags with stakes, Holy Water, 2 AK-47s with 3 magazines made of silver for each gun, just in case.

**Tori's POV**

The next day at lunch, I decided to sit by Jade, which made some heads turn. Beck was the first to ask a question "Tori, what's up with you hanging out with Jade all the time?"

I just smiled at Jade, making eyebrows raise. I looked at Jade's lunch, a pulled pork sandwich with BBQ sauce. Instead of a normal red or maroon sauce, it was crimson. I asked Jade "Can I try some of that?" she nodded and glared at Beck, who smiled back. I grabbed a small piece of pork and ate it. I cringed at the metallic taste "What is this crap?" Beck and Jade started to laugh. Everyone was confused, especially me. Cat asked "What's so funny?" Jade told her "Inside joke, you won't understand." We all took that and dropped the subject. Once all the others left, I asked Jade "Wanna go get dinner tonight?" she of course agreed and we decided to go to this great new place called The Late Nite Bite. It was a fancy steak place. Once I got home I had the good old what to wear issue. I decided get in a gray dress. I know how Jade hates it when I wear brighter colors. I decided to drive to her house to pick her up, but first I had to take Trina to her friend's house. It was taking forever for her to get out of the house.

**In a Town Not Too Far Away**

A man was just sitting behind the counter at his gas station waiting for customers to show up. A hooded figure walked in from the corner of the building. The cashier asked "What can I do for ya?" the person who had just walked in answered "Be my dinner!" and turned into some sort of wolf-like thing that walked on two legs, had a head of a wolf, humanoid arms and hands tipped with razor sharp claws. The cashier had grabbed a pistol from the holster around his waist. "I know what you are _Lycanthroat._ I will end your kind, freeing this world from the last monster." said the cashier as he aimed and fired the pistol. He shot the monster in the arm and the wound started to smoke. The _Lycanthroat_ charged the man, decapitating him with its claws. IT then ate the body and fled into the woods.

**Rachael's POV**

Once we landed, I turned back on my iPhone. I had a voice message from someone identifying himself as Copperhead. He was asking for help tracking down the last two werewolves with an organization called the Vipers. As JT and I walked out of the airport, I told him of the message. We decided it would be good to help these guys out, they might know where some of our game where hiding. But one thing caught my eye, when I told JT of the Vipers, he cringed, like someone had just punched him in the gut. I didn't say anything, but it did make me wonder if I really knew my Soviet lover.

**Jade's POV**

"Let's see, date with Tori, or hunt monster. I think that I should go with Tori, unless she has to leave early, like last time she came over." I thought to myself as I put on a black dress. I heard the doorbell ring and rushed to get to it before my dad did. I luckily got there first and found Tori in a purple dress. She looked amazing. Once we arrived, we looked at the menu and ordered in minutes. I had a steak cooked rare and Tori surprisingly had the same thing, cooked the same way. I guess she is more like me than I thought. We chat until out meal came. By now I had noticed the people staring. I motioned for Tori to look around. She told me "I know… Let's give them something to stare at." and with that, she kissed me, and I kissed back. People gasped. "We're in California, this is legal, we can get married. Shut up." is all I thought. Once we finished our meal, I noticed Tori check her phone. A worried look on her face. We got the bill and left the money on the table. Tori got us to leave rather quickly. My curiosity spiked. She dropped me off and walked me to the door.

**Tori's POV**

"Shit! 15 minutes till sundown!" I mentally screamed as I forced the Hemi to go faster. Once I got home, I found Dad sitting at the table with two other guys. He called me over and I had to come. He introduced the two men as John and Michael. One had a deep African accent and the other had an American accent. He told me they were big game hunters. I got him to let me go upstairs. I walked into Trina's room and stole a pair of her sweatpants and long sleeved shirt. I walked onto my balcony facing the woods. I climbed down and ran for the woods. I put the clothes on a log. Once I was in the woods, I changed. The beast was released.

**Trina's POV**

The alcohol was clouding my thoughts. I staggered down the path to the woods that my friends and I had devised for me to use when I was this wasted. It was about 9. My curfew was 10, so I have enough time to sit and sober up. I finally vomited at the edge of the woods. I found a stump in the middle of the woods and sat down. I thought I saw something flash by me, but nothing was there.

**No POV**Trina was sitting on the log. The beast that killed the older man was near. It jumped from behind her and tackled her. The alcohol had slowed her reaction. She screamed as it bit her chest, tearing chunks of flesh off. In minutes she was dead. The beast was gone. The body mutilated and left. The killer had fled. All there was from the attack was a nude girl in the trees, covered in blood.

**Tori's POV**

Once I realized where I was, I walked to where I put my spare change of clothes. I changed and walked home, climbing up into my room. I got in the shower, dried blood washing off. I don't remember much of what happened, but I know the animal I have become struck again. I heard Dad yell to me "Something's come up. Call me when Trina comes home." I finished my shower and laid down. In about an hour, Dad called, his voice was shaky, but I could make out this "Get in your car and drive down the road. When you see the cops, stop and come and find me." I wonder what happened, who's the next victim. I got dressed and headed down. John was talking to dad. "The strangest thing with this attack. The beasts tracks lead into a female's footprint. We expect this young lady to be 18-21." I walked over to Dad. "What's wrong?" I asked. He just moved aside to the dead, mutilated body of my sister. I stared. I am the only one who'd ever know what's happened. I just staggered back and cried.

**Mr. Vega's POV**

Once Tori left, John, Michael, and I were cleared to leave. I was shaken but I had to find my daughter's killer. Once we got home, we went to my study, where John asked me a question I really wasn't expecting "Mr. Vega, do you believe in werewolves?" I just nodded no. With that, the two men left. This question had me curious. I grabbed my MacBook and googled "Werewolves" a site popped up that read "There are two types of werewolves: _Lycanthroats _and _Skin Walkers._ The difference is in size and shape. The _Skin Walkers_ turn into giant wolves on nights of full moons and only feed when they havent found a mate. _Lycanthroats_ are more dangerous. They can change into their humanoid wolf forms whenever they feel" I closed my laptop and went upstairs and fell asleep.

**Jade's POV**

That morning I got up and watched the news with a cup of black coffee. The newscaster was in front of some woods with a house that looked similar to Tori's house. It WAS Tori's house. The reporter was saying "We are standing in front of the spot where local teen Trina Vega was brutally murdered." I turned off the TV and called Tori immediately. No answer. I got in my Mustang and rode to school. Cat was walking around with a new girl. She had albino white skin and strawberry red hair. I was curious to who she was, but first I need to find Tori. I found her in the closet where I had decided to reveal myself, sort of. She was crying. I finally convinced her to go to her classes. At lunch, Cat was sitting next to the new girl, acting bubblier than ever. It even brought a smile to Tori's face. I finally asked Cat who the girl was she gave me an answer I wasn't expecting. "Jade, this is my girlfriend, Angel. She is one of the best singer/songwriter/guitarists I know, right next to Andre." We where all shocked…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**David Vega's POV**

John and Michael came over at 9 in the morning. Once they came into my studies, I questioned them. "What do you know that I don't? Why do you believe that some sort of werewolf ate my daughter?" John was first to answer "We know no more than you." I was confused but asked him more questions "How did you say the tracks went? Were there four then they turned into the girl's? Or were they two paw like then two human footprints?" Michael answered me "Ah, so you took the bait and did what we wanted. Yes werewolves exist, but are going extinct. The _Lycanthroats _are dangerous and cunning and can control their changes. The _Skin Walkers_ are calm, but cannot control themselves when they change on a full moon. That is why I think that we should stake out the woods on the next full moon." I agreed to that and had 3 other officers armed with .22 caliber silver bullets. They agreed to go on the hunt, which is in 23 days.

_**Day Before the full moon.**_

**Jade's POV**

When I arrived at school, I found Cat and Angel making out behind the coffee vendor. I just walked away because I know what's going on. I found Tori at her locker. I leaned up against the next one and waited for her to close hers. "Hey, Tori. Would you like to go to New York Pizza after a movie tomorrow after noon." she agreed. I knew she would have to go before 9 that night. School went by extremely slowly for the next two days. Once it ended, I went home and got dressed for our date. I wore my black t-shirt that had the Diary of Vladimir Todd logo on it in purple and my black skinny jeans .I also packed an extra pair of shorts and a tank top, just in case I need them for my plans. I decided to pick up Tori this time. It was 5:55 so I got in my Mustang and drove to Tori's house. It was still daylight. Thank the gods for Daylight Savings Time. I rung the doorbell and Tori opened it up. I grabbed her arm "Ready for our date?" she nodded and we got in my car. It was a ten minute drive to New York Pizza. I was happy when our Harlem pizza arrived. It was every meat imaginable. I stopped eating and grabbed Tori's hand and looked into her eyes. I got lost. I found my way back out of her beautiful eyes when she said "Shit! Jade we gotta go. NOW!" I knew something was going to happen, so I threw down 25 bucks on the table and we got in my Mustang and left. She looked antsy on the 5 minute ride back to her house. I dropped her off and insisted that I lead her to her door. She ran upstairs and I walked back to the car and went home.

I opened the door to my house to hear my dad babbling on about how I'm a slut. How I'm the one who caused mom to die. That last one hurt. I just grabbed my leather jacket and started walking down the sidewalk. I could only think about that night. My memories were disrupted when I heard a couple of men laugh. I kept walking, but turned my head to find them following me. I walked into a third guy. One guy asked with a thick Mexican accent "What we catch tonight, Richie?" the man in front of me answered "A little fish in the shark tank". I wasn't really scared, just startled. I gave up on hiding my identity. I let my fangs go. By now they had circled me "Leave me alone. I don't want to hurt you dumb-asses. "Oh, this one has fight in her? Well, lets see how she does in the woods." They grabbed me and carried me off of the woods and threw me into the woods. I rolled down a hill and screamed in pain.. A fucking stick was sticking out of my leg. I checked my back pocket for my phone. It was crushed. I looked back up the hill that where the wanna be gang was standing, laughing. I started limping as fast as I could. The guys followed, at their own pace, closing the distance relatively quickly. I could see perfectly. I didn't see a stone and tripped on it. I caught myself and realized that I had trapped myself in a stone box. One of the gang members had said "Oh, the fish is trapped." By now the rest had joined. I was aware of them eying my body. I took one of the stances that I had learned. I growled to them "FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE!". As soon as they started walking towards me, they all gasped. I didn't have to look, I could smell the thing behind me. It smelled like wet dog. I was confused why they'd be afraid of a coyote. I heard the loud, deep, unnatural growl from behind me. I finally turned my head and saw a giant red furred wolf standing behind me. It barked at the men in front of me. In a flash, it had tackled on of the men. I felt like I was back at the car with my mom. The head of the man it just tackled was in its mouth, the others were to scared to react. I hissed "Get the fuck out of my territory!" It then crushed the skull and bit the next guy's leg. It shook him and threw him against a tree. It jumped down and landed right next to me. It didn't attack. It ate the next survivor right in front of me. The last man standing had slashed his knife and hit the beast in its shoulder. It jumped back in pain as it yelped. The wolf then bit the man's head off. I still haven't moved. I shifted my weight and snapped a twig. In a flash, the beast was pinning me down with a blood soaked paw. I looked into its eyes as it growled. The blood from its muzzle dripping off and landing on the side of my face. I turned my head as the wolf brought it's muzzle closer to my face. Its teeth left a gently line of blood from it's last meal in a line down my face. It suddenly let out a whine, causing me to look at it. It let me free and backed away from me. It looked like its fur was melting back into its skin. It began to growl and fell to the ground. Turning into a human… a woman. I looked as the sound of bones resettling stopped. The woman looked at me as she stood up. I could now see that she was naked and covered in blood. The sway of her hips seemed really familiar. The woman had now walked into the moonlight, adding color to the blurry picture that I saw earlier. I looked into the eyes of the girl. "Tori?" I asked. She replied "Hello, Jade"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

JT and Rachael are now in LA and looking for vampires…

The Vipers are aware of the last _Skin Walker_'s location

**Angel's POV**

"I am so glad that I am not the only monster here. I can sense at least 4 more near me every day. I can't tell what Cat and Tori are because there aren't any of what ever they are back home. I can tell that Beck and Jade are one of my kind. I should ask them about it sometime soon." I thought to myself as I walked to the lunch table where we all sit every day. I got out my lunch, a normal little PB&J and a juice box. The great thing is, there are little packets of blood hidden in the sandwich, so that way it's not too noticeable. I bit into the sandwich when I heard gunshots ring out from the parking lot. I could barely make out two male and female forms walking towards the school. I was nervous. I knew that JT and Rachael are after me, but I didn't think that they'd be here so soon. I saw that everyone else just stood there in awe. I ran over to Cat and yelled "We got to go!" I grabbed her hand and ran towards my black Dodge Ram 1500. I got her in the car and started the mighty 5.7L engine. I shifted into first gear when the two figures started to shoot at my truck. I looked at Cat and said "I have to take care of this, just go and I'll find you later." instead of a nervous 'ok' I got "No, I can help more than you think." and with that she ran off into the woods. I ran towards the two to have my thoughts confirmed. It was JT and Rachael, shit! I ran towards them, full inhuman speed. I tried to punch him in the face, but instead he caught my arm. "You are going to suffer. I now know how to do so." Rachael hand cuffed me and then cuffed my feet. I felt the burning sensation in my wrists and ankles. The cuffs were coated in garlic. They threw me in the back of MY truck and closed the tailgate. I heard the motor start and I felt the bumps in the road. It felt like hours until JT manhandled me out of the truck and into a chair, where I was handcuffed. I knew what he was about to do from working with him in the past. He was going to set up water torture with Holy Water. As soon as he started the drip, I heard a loud crash and JT and some wolf-like thing came threw the wall. JT then kicked the thing off of him and said "_Lycanthroat,_ I admire your strength and ruthlessness, but get the hell off of me." the beast snarled back "Release the girl and I might let you live." instead of ok for fear of his life, which he was about to claim, Rachael walked in and she answered it "Infect me and my boyfriend and I will release her. I understand that you ARE the last of your kind. Why don't you change that and maybe we can kill those Vipers in the area" he said. The _Lycanthroat_ tilted its head and agreed". JT told the girl "I do not want to be a wolf, I already have an animal inside of me, one is enough." She looked back at him like "WTF" on her face. She then turned to the beast and said "I will find you when I have my answer, but for now take her. I will make sport of her later." Rachael said to the beast.

**Jade's POV**

"What the hell was that?" I screamed as the bullet hit my arm. Tori looked at me worried. "Babe, I'm fine. See" I motioned to my arm where the bullet hole should've been. She looked at me and took on an aggressive stance. "I am NOT the last _Lycanthroat_ if that's what you're thinking. I am something more sophisticated, darker, if you will." I let my fangs show themselves. Tori jumped back. She then looked at me and said "Who where they and why did they take Cat's girl?" like I knew the answer. I did, sort of. "They were more than likely Slayers, my equivalent of Vipers. I knew Angel was a vampire by the way she smelled. I don't know if she picked up on you or Beck." she nodded. We ran to my Mustang because I drove her to school today. I have to find out why the Slayers are here, not in Russia. I walked into my house to find it destroyed. I walked into the kitchen to find my dad, lifeless with a stake through his heart. In blood, the wall said "I will come for you West" Tori and I started to sniff around. I could pick up the scents from the two who attacked the school this morning. One male, 100% human, the girl is barely human. I have to kill her before she kills me.

**Rachael's POV**

"Babe, why did you let the vampire go?" JT asked me as we stole a 2001 Dodge Neon. We started to drive when he said "What did you mean back there 'I have an animal already inside of me'?" I answered "I knew this day would come. JT, I am half demon. I can sprout wings and fly. I can sense what everyone is. That's how I knew where the girl was. I did sense a _Skin Walker_, the _Lycanthroat,_ and 2 other vampires." as we drove back to the house that we where renting. Once we stopped and got into the basement, we decided how to attack the West girl's house and kill her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**AN: I lost my flash drive that had the next three chapters in it. I hope that this ends up well. I've kinda forgotten about it. Sorry for the fans. **

**Jade's POV**

Tori invited me to stay at her house so that we don't disturb the crime scene. I told Chief Vega to go and check it out. I walked up stairs to find Tori undressing. I silently flashed into her room and watched her. As soon as she put her large t-shirt on, I walked to her and she turned around before I could even scare her.

"Next time, be a little quieter. I thought that was one of a vampire's greatest skills." I smiled and said "It can be." And we hopped in bed for the night.

The next morning we got up and enjoyed a breakfast of pancakes that Tori made me. She is a great cook. As I ate, something just didn't seem right. I sniffed around and something just didn't seem human. Of course I knew that Mr. Vega was human, and so was Mrs. Vega. Who was I missing? Oh yeah, those three guys. What are their names? Anyways, I need to feed. I'm starving.

I ran into the woods where Tori would change. Thank goodness for an abundance of deer. With in seconds I drained two. I ran back to Tori's and changed clothes. As I walked to the laundry room with my blood-stained clothes, one of the men that Mr. Vega worked with walked by and eyeballed my bloodstained clothes. I just threw them in the wash machine and walked back to Tori's room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Angel's POV**

I wonder where Tori and Jade've been? I haven't seen them since the Slayers came. I really hope that I haven't killed them. If they die, then Cat would never forgive me.

I walked into my house and turned on the TV. It was at someone's house. The reporter was describing the gruesome note left in the victim's home. She read it aloud "I will come for you West" is the threat left for the man's daughter.

I immediately called Jade. "Where are you?" the panic must have been clear in my voice. She told me that she was at Tori's house. I asked if Cat and I could come over. She said that we could, so I jumped in my truck and drove to Cat's.

She came in a second of me pulling up. The drive to Tori's house was quiet. Even Cat was quiet, which never happens. Jade opened the door and led me to the living room, where Cat quickly ran to Tori. I pulled Jade aside so that I could apologize.

"Jade I'm so sorry" I said. Her face was confused and I said "Because, I led the Slayers to you." She looked mad. Instead of punching me, she said "Its ok. I figured that they'd come here to America soon enough. But me and you need to start protecting Cat. Tori can take care of herself. Trust me." I did, so from then on, when ever the Slayer's would come around, we'd get in their way. We hugged and rejoined Cat and Tori who where watching Twilight.

**Jade's POV**

On the inside, I wanted to rip her guts out, but that would only make matters worse. I'd be hurting Cat on the inside. She's Cat, hurting her would be like kicking a kitten. As the movie played, I just thought of how to get back at these Slayers. If it's on a full moon, forget about it. It could lead the lycanthroat straight to Tori. If we get them on any other night, Angel and I could separate the two and Beck could turn the guy into one of us.

That would be the best form of torture, turning him into the very thing that he hunts… I just can't wait to see it happen. Tomorrow is the full moon and I need to be with Tori.

**The night of the full moon**

As I crouched perfectly balanced on a thin rock jetting out of the cliff where Tori changes. I heard the sound of bones relocating and settling end, so I knew it was time to jump down. That was when I felt a sharp pain in my left arm. I looked at a silver dart sticking out of my arm. The last thing I remember was yelling "TORI! RUN!"

I woke up in some sort of warehouse. I was strapped to a steel plate with leather straps. I tried to force my way out of it and nothing happened. I heard one of the men say "Don't even try, Jade. Your mate will come but never rescue you." I looked through the window and noticed that it was day. I knew that Tori could find me. Even her human form has a nose that's almost as accurate as mine.

I smelt her before I saw her figure in one of the windows. I tried to hide the smile in, but I guess I didn't because I heard gunshots and shattering glass. I used all of my strength and broke the leather. I used my superior speed to take out the guards shooting at Tori. I stole one of their guns. I started shooting as I ran, hitting with lethal shots. Tori took a couple to the arm, but they where healed before she even hit the ground.

Once she reached me, we were faced with two guys left. One had a gun pointed straight at Tori. I heard the click of the trigger and tackled her before it hit her. The bullet must have torn through my non-beating heart. Very little blood spilled. I wasn't shocked. I'm technically dead. The men started to run saying "I'll get you next time! I swear it!"

**AN: Wow, I haven't written for this in so long! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**AN: Well, demand is high for me to finish this story, so I am. Don't expect a sequel, or at least anytime soon after this story. :[ JDT**

**David Vega's POV**

The reports of gunshots in the Shipping District were cascading in. It was bad enough that Sheriff Kelly and I were told by the mayor to go and check it out.

There were bodies and shell casings everywhere. We walked closer to one of the dead bodies and found very strange puncture wounds on the neck of the victim. There were only two, but there was no blood in the wound and the body was paler than normal.

We called the medical examiner to come and take the bodies back to be autopsied. The field agents came in and examined the crime scene. Some of the shell casings where extremely odd: they were silver in color and just flat out unusual.

John and Michael were with me and I showed them one of the casings. They turned to each other and in unison said "Vipers". I had no clue what they meant by that but I kept that name in the back of my mind.

John, Michael, and I went back to my place and chose to discuss these "Vipers". Michael's expression changed once John started to go in depth on how they operate and how their hierarchy.

John told me how Gaboon was in charge of the entire operation to end the werewolves in total. I have an idea that solves all of our problems. If we help the Vipers take out the infestation here in Hollywood, then after they kill the thing that killed my daughter, I'll arrest them for illegal weapons.

**Tori's POV**

Well, after last night, I think I'm ready for a normal day of school. I really hope that Jade shows up. I really need to talk to her about what happened.

I walked into Sikowitz's class to see Jade with Beck, Andre, Cat, Angel and Robbie. I walked by Sinjin, who was standing outside the door. Once I was buy Jade, I asked "So, what's goin on?"

Beck replied "Just talking about graduation next week." I nodded and turned to Jade "I need to talk to you… _now"_ I must have done something strange because as Jade walked towards me, everyone stared.

Jade followed me to the women's restroom because Sinjin was slowly following us. Once we where in and far enough away from the door, I asked "How did you survive that bullet to the heart"

Jade started to laugh. I was curious to why. She looked at me and said "I'm dead, Tori. Do you think that a silver bullet to the heart of a vampire is going kill them? I mean it hurt a little, but nothing happened. I healed then and there, no scar."

I smiled and said "Well, prove it to me that your healed." So we walked into an open stall and Jade pulled her top off and pointed to her heart. "See, nothing"

I leaned in and kissed her. It lasted for what seemed like forever. I was taken out of my daze when I felt Jade slap my hand. I guess it got carried away. Jade looked at me and said "Not here. We might get caught."


End file.
